the joke, the chase, and the tickle torture!
by lizy42100
Summary: hi fanfic lovers! this is an inuyasha fanfic and is about kagome and sango making fun of miroku and inuyasha and the boys getting revenge! based on story-line meaning in feudal era, searching for sacred jewel, etc.. one-shot!


The joke, the chase, and the tickle torture!

Note-this my first story so I hope its not that bad. And I am only on season 6 of inuyasha so if somethings are wrong somehow than sorry.

It was a ordinary day in the feudal era. The gang was staying with kaede for a couple days. Kagome had insisted that they take a break from sacred jewel hunting for a few days. At first Inuyasha didn't want to but Kagome was able to convince him with a little acting. Kaede asked how she had gotten him to actually take a break so Kagome told her the story.  
FLASHBACK  
"Inuyasha, come here for a sec," Kagome said to Inuyasha. "what Kagome?" he said walking towards her. "Inuyasha, can we please go back to Kaede's house and stay there for a few days? I just want to take a break from all this searching, I think we could all use a break." Kagome said with her the most innocent voice she could muster. "no." Inuyasha said plainly. "but-" Kagome started to say, "I said no" Inuyasha said cutting her off.

Kagome was starting to get mad, 'I could always say sit, but I would like him to say yes without being forced too. Well, I guess its time for plan B.' Kagome turned around and sat and then she started to fake cry.

"Ka-kagome" Inuyasha was surprised by her actions. He expected her to say sit, not start crying! He bent down behind her and started to speak. "Ka-", then was cut off by Kagome, "I should've (sob) known that you (sob) wouldn't understand. I cant (sob) believe I expected (sob) you to actually think about (sob) my needs! I need breaks every once and a while. Not everyone has super strength you know!"

Inuyasha was speechless, it took a couple seconds to take in what she had just said, but when he did he realized that she was right, he didn't think about if she was being pushed to far, then he started to feel really guilty.

While he was thinking all this, Kagome had took her crying up a notch. She was crying and coughing severely. Inuyasha noticed this and was starting to worry. 'maybe we could use a break' Inuyasha thought.

Then he gave in, he put his arms around her and said, " I'm sorry Kagome, we can go to Kaede's place for a bit, please forgive me, and I promise from now on I will keep in mind that you, and the rest off the gang, have needs too. Do you forgive me?"

Kagome was still crying, but in her mind she was extremely happy. 'I cant believe it went this well! I was only trying to get him to say yes, but not only did he say yes but he also promised to think of our needs too, something I've wanted for a while now, I killed two birds with one stone!' Kagome turned around and hugged him and said " I forgive you, and thank you, you have no idea how much what you just said means to me!" they stayed in that hug for a couple seconds then Kagome said " I'll go tell the others." actually the others had been watching the whole time, and kagome knew that, but she wanted to get going as soon as possible.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"ohh, that was a good idea of yours on how to convince him" Kaede said to Kagome. "thanks, I am going to go outside for a bit." said Kagome. "okay." Kaede replied.

Kagome walked outside and looked for the others. Soon she found them and she asked what they were doing. "We were talking about how past enemies would look in funny clothing." answered Sango. "ok" said Kagome.

She sat down next to Inuyasha.( I forgot to mention that they were sitting in a circle) Then Sango said "how about Miroku in a bunny suit?" everyone except Miroku laughed. "hey! Were are talking about enemies not me!" Miroku said.  
"No Sango, I got something better, Inuyasha dressed in this" Kagome said pointing to her school uniform that she always wears. This time everyone laughed except Inuyasha.

Then kagome stood up and started doing a impersonation of Inuyasha. "Hi, I'm Inuyasha, and I like to dance like a fairy princess and I like to wear girls clothes!" Kagome said in a poor imitation of Inuyasha's voice.

Then Sango stood up and did a impersonation of Miroku. "Hi, I'm Miroku, and I'm a little bunny and I luv to go hop, hop, hop." Sango said in a poor imitation of Miroku's voice.

Then she walked over to Kagome who had put two leafs in her hair that resembled Inuyasha's ears and was now dancing like a little girl, and standing next to her Sango started hopping up and down, spinning while she hopped.

Kagome was singing la, la, la repeatedly, and Sango was saying hop, hop, hop repeatedly.

Shippo was laughing so hard that his side started hurting, and in the distance Kaede was laughing too.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were blushing and had that little nerve thing that anime people get when they are annoyed or mad. They also had that look that said - I'm getting really mad-. Kagome and Sango noticed and quickly ran off into the woods.

Inuyasha then said standing up " they are going to pay for that. You with me Miroku?" "ya, and I have the perfect idea." Miroku said. "whats that" Inuyasha asked. "well, since we cant hurt them, lets knock them out, bring them back here, tie them down, and tickle them until we feel like they have had enough." Miroku said. " I like it, but how do we knock them out?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku went to his bag and pulled out a cloth and a bottle with some liquid in it. "with these, this liquid put simply will knock them out if they breath it in. you put the liquid on the cloth and cover the your victims mouth and put the cloth under their nose so they are forced to breath it in, and in seconds they are unconscious." Miroku said." that is a great idea, lets do it!" Inuyasha said. "great, I'll put the liquid on two cloths and then we can start looking for them" Miroku said.

Then Miroku took another bottle out of his bag that had a different liquid in it and handed it to Inuyasha. "drink this, it will make it so the liquid wont have a effect on you. I don't need it because im used to it" Miroku said.

Inuyasha drank it and miroku put the liquid on the two cloths. He handed one of the cloths to inuyasha and inuyasha put the cloth in his robe. "lets go" Miroku said.

"did you see the look on there face!" Kagome asked Sango, who was running next to her. "ya, it was priceless! But the bad part is is that they are probably planning their revenge right now!" Sango said. " ya but whats the worst they could do, I mean they cant hurt us, so im sure it wont be that bad." kagome said. "your right, but we should still try to get as far away from them as possible, knowing those two they will think of SOMETHING." Sango said. "I agree, so lets run as fast as we can and stay on our guard." Kagome said. "ok" Sango said and with that they started running at top speed.

"Miroku, how about we tease them a bit." Inuyasha said. "how so?" Miroku asked. "like this, KAGOOMMEE, SAANNGGOO WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!" Inuyasha shouted. "ohhhhh, I get it, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE" Miroku shouted.

"did you hear that Kagome!" Sango asked Kagome. "ya, and I think that means that they have started coming after us!" Kagome said. "I agree, dang those two they are trying to mess with our heads! Just keep on running Kagome!" Sango said. "ok" Kagome replied.

" do they really think they can get away?" Miroku said. "If they do they are wrong, their scent sticks out like a sore thumb. I can also smell their fear. By the way we are getting close" Inuyasha replied. "ok, Inuyasha" (I forgot to mention it was getting really dark out)

" Miroku, stop" Inuyasha said pulling him behind a tree. "what?" Miroku asked. "look! There they are" Inuyasha said pointing ahead of them. And surely enough there was Kagome and Sango sitting against a tree and what looked like catching their breath. " I see them, listen they are talking" Miroku said.

Kagome and sango were breathing too hard to realize that the guys were watching them. " we…will….catch…our breath…and then …continue" Kagome said. "ok…Kagome" Sango replied.

"ok lets make our move. This is what we will do, lets spit them up, you go after Sango and I will go after Kagome, ok?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. "ok" Miroku replied. "and when we have them separated lets scare them a bit before knocking them out." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "ok, great idea" Miroku said. "ok on three one, two, THREE." Inuyasha said and with that they charged at them.

"what's that sound?" Kagome said, then she turned around and saw the guys coming at them. "RUN!" Sango shouted. They started running and Kagome said "lets split up, it will be easier for them if we are together!" "ok, ready, SPLIT!" Sango said and with that kagome turned left and sango turned right. And then the guys did as planned, Inuyasha followed Kagome and Miroku followed Sango.

Inuyasha took to the trees and began toying with Kagome's head. "Kagome, its useless to run, oh, and if you say sit then I will follow you to your school and make sure to embarrass you." Inuyasha said. 'shoot, there goes plan B' Kagome thought. "I can smell your fear Kagome, you know it would be so much easier to just give up, wouldn't it, Kagome?" Inuyasha teased. "stop trying to mess with my head Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "but why, its SOO much fun. You should see yourself, you wont last more than a few more minutes!" Inuyasha said. 'I'll keep at this for a couple more minutes then I'll knock her out' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha, stop playing mind tricks, now!" Kagome said, getting more scared by the minute.

All of a sudden inuyasha was in front of her and said with a smirk on his face, "fine, I'll just cut to the chase and capture you."

Kagome was not expecting him to appear in front of her and she was going too fast to stop and ran right into Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arms around her and brought her to the ground.

"let go!" Kagome shouted and was trying with all her might to escape, but his grip was to strong. Inuyasha grabbed the cloth from his robe and put his hand over Kagome's mouth and the cloth under her nose. "hey-" Kagome started to say but then she felt herself getting weaker. 'whats happening!' she thought as she getting weaker and weaker. Inuyasha could feel her getting weaker as she was struggling less.

After about 30 seconds Kagome was unconscious. Inuyasha picked her up and went to meet up with Miroku.  
Miroku forgot about the scaring them part and just knocked Sango out. Inuyasha and Miroku soon met up and started heading back towards where they were before they went into the woods.

After 30 minutes they were back out of the woods. They laid the girls on the ground and began the next phase of their plan.

"where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. "he probably went to Kaede's house and went to sleep. I'm not surprised since it's night." Miroku replied. "kay, well lets get the rope and tie them up" Inuyasha said. Miroku went and got the rope.

After they got everything they took them in the woods to a clearing that they passed on the chase so that the laughter wouldn't disturb anyone. When they reached the clearing they tied them to two separate boards that they brought so they could be on the ground and not tied to a tree.

" good, they both wont be able to get free with these knots" said Miroku. "ya, I agree. So Miroku how much longer should the knock out stuff take to wear off do you think?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "it shouldn't take that much longer" Miroku answered. "ok" Inuyasha replied. And he was right, for after 10 minutes they started to wake up.

"uhhhhh" Kagome and Sango mumbled. "where are we Sango?" Kagome mumbled. "I don't know Kagome" answered Sango. Then Kagome tried to move and then the reality of the situation hit her. "Sango! We are tied up" Kagome said.

Hearing kagome sango tried to move and realized she was right. "how did this happen? How did we get here?" Sango said starting to panic. "I remember! Inuyasha caught me and made me breath some weird stuff and the last thing I remember was falling asleep!" Kagome said. " ya, your right, I remember too, the same thing happened to me!" Sango said.

"very good." said Miroku walking out from the shadows. "yes, but I'm afraid it's a little too late." said Inuyasha also walking out from the shadows.

"let us go!" demanded Sango and Kagome. "I really don't think your in a very good position to be making demands girls, and I would start being nicer unless you want your punishment to be worse." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

When inuyasha said this kagome and sango both became scared. "ahh, did what I just said make you little scared girls? Remember I can smell your fear guys." Inuyasha said with a smirk still on his face. " what are you talking about, I'm not scared!" said Kagome, bluffing.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha was sitting right next to Kagome with his face above hers, making Kagome flinch and try to pull her head back, which of coarse she couldn't because of being on the ground. Then Inuyasha said "are you sure about that?" sarcastically. When she didn't answer he said "that's what I thought."

Inuyasha stood back up and walked a couple feet back. "Miroku why don't you explain what we are about to do since this was your idea?" Inuyasha said. "ok, I will. You guys probably already thought about the fact that we cant hurt you, and that part is true, however, we came up with something that is just as effective. You see, I came up with the idea to tickle you guys until we think you have had enough." miroku said.

Inuyasha and Miroku were happy to see that the girls looked really scared when Miroku said this.

"I'm not ticklish!" Kagome said, bluffing again. "ohh really? Well then you wont mind if I do this" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and quickly took her shoe off, then stroked her foot with a single claw. He was happy to see her foot twitch and thanks to his advanced hearing ability, he heard a muffled laugh. "not ticklish, ehh! I knew you were lying." Inuyasha said.

"ok, maybe I was lying,(she said really quickly), but I'm sorry, I wont make fun of you again, promise!" Kagome said sounding desperate. " oh its to late for that!" said Inuyasha. "hey Inuyasha, lets get started" said Miroku. "ok, prepare yourselves girls." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's feet and took her socks off. Then he very lightly stroked her right foot with a single claw. Kagome tried to hold back the laughter but she couldn't and she started giggling and then started laughing like crazy.

The same thing was happening to Sango. "HAHAHAASTOPAHAHPLEASEHAHAH" Kagome couldn't stop laughing, and too bad for Kagome, Inuyasha had started using all the claws on his hand.

"HAHAAHEAA"Sango was laughing just as much as Kagome, and didn't help that both Kagome's and Sango's feet were super smooth and soft. "HAAHAPLEASEEHESTOP!" was all Kagome could say.

Sango was trying to ask Miroku to stop but was getting the same result as Kagome! Miroku seemed to know exactly how to move his fingers so that it was as bad as Inuyasha's claws.

"HAHAHAHEHEHHEHAHAHEHAH" just when Kagome thought it couldn't get worse Inuyasha started to tickle both her feet and he had found the most sensitive spot on her feet. She was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of her eyes, the same thing with Sango.

After about 10 minutes of nonstop tickling they stopped and let them catch their breath. Both Kagome's and Sango's faces were bright red and both girls had tears and sweat streaming down their faces.

"I think they've had enough foot tickling, lets see were else they are ticklish Miroku" Inuyasha said. "ok, but first lets give them a few minutes to recover, we don't want them to black out." Miroku said. "I agree" Inuyasha replied standing up and stretching. Miroku did the same thing.

Inuyasha went over to a tree and grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. He wet the cloth and went to Kagome and wiped the sweat and tears of her face. The water felt good on her face. Then inuyasha gave her some water to drink. She drank it greedily. She was really thirsty after all the laughing. Miroku did the same for Sango.

After another couple minutes, they were ready to start again. "ok lets get started again" Miroku said. "kay" Inuyasha replied, walking over to Kagome.

"lets see, I think I'll try your stomach" Inuyasha said lifting her shirt up a bit and ran a claw over her stomach. She giggled and squirmed a bit, then started laughing like crazy again when he ran all his fingers over her stomach. "HAHIBEGGINYOU,HAHPLEASESTOPHA" Kagome begged. "no way! This is too much fun! plus this is payback for all those times you said sit to me!" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"PLEASE,AHAICAN'THAHTAKEITHAHA!" Kagome pleaded. " ohh, so the all-high-and-mighty Kagome cant take a little tickling? How sad." Inuyasha teased Kagome.

Miroku was using the same method as inuyasha, but sango seemed to be more ticklish there than kagome. "HAHASTOPMIROKUHAHAPLEASEHAHA!" sango felt like she was going to explode, but she was wishing she would black out. "hmm, I don't feel like stopping, just like Inuyasha is getting payback for all the sits, I'm getting payback for the slaps!" Miroku said to Sango. "HAAHAHAHEHPLEASEHAHA!" Sango pleaded.

"hey Miroku, I just had a great idea!" Inuyasha told Miroku. "what is it?" Miroku asked. "this, Kirara come here." Inuyasha said.

Kirara, who had been watching the whole time, walked over. "mrew?", "Kirara, transform and stand there and use one of your tails to tickle Sango and use the other to tickle Kagome." Inuyasha said pointing between the boards.

Kirara transformed and did what Inuyasha told her. She used each tail to tickle the girls' feet. Kagome and Sango started laughing even hardder then before. All that could be heard within a quarter of a mile was laughter.

After about 10 minutes Inuyasha said " I think they have had enough Miroku, lets stop." "okay Inuyasha, lets untie them" Miroku replied.

So they untied them. When Inuyasha was done untying Kagome he said "wow, kagome I didn't know you were so ticklish, you too Sango. Well with that all done we should get back to Kaede's place. Oh and Kagome, no hard feelings right?"  
Kagome weakly stood up and glared at Inuyasha and said " all I have to say is watch your back" and then Kagome fainted and Inuyasha caught her and picked her up. "I guess we wore them out, you should probably carry Sango too" Inuyasha told Miroku, "ok" Miroku replied and with that he picked up Sango who fainted instantly.  
" I guess this break turned out to be fun after all" Inuyasha said and then they headed to Kaede's and when they got there they put the girls in the beds and covered then up and went to sleep themselves.

THE END.


End file.
